


Lo hizo

by Roderick Spencer (RoderickSpencer)



Category: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up Talk, Cain and Abel, Command Spells, Contract on the Hitman, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Hitman with a heart, Human Sacrifice, Killed by your beloved one, Mordred References, Mystic Eyes References, Questionable Consent, Resilience, Resurrection, Revenge, Sibling Rivalry, Starting a new life, Supernatural Garden, Unplanned Pregnancy, death of a child
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoderickSpencer/pseuds/Roderick%20Spencer
Summary: "Ayaka no está segura de qué ha sucedido. Pero dolió mucho. Y luego fue como hundirse en agua fría, negra, profunda, con una espada en las manos. Rezando..."
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Sajyou Manaka, Saber/Sajyou Ayaka (Fate/Prototype)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Lo hizo

Lo hizo

* * *

Ayaka no está segura de qué ha sucedido. Pero dolió mucho. Y luego fue como hundirse en agua fría, negra, profunda, con una espada en las manos. Rezando.

(Porque no quería usar un hechizo con sangre).

— _¿Lo hiciste, Arthur?_

— _...Lo hice, Manaka._

Podía escucharlo a lo lejos. En la superficie de sus ojos y más allá. Solo no podía verlo mientras que se hundía.

— _Bien hecho. Deja que te compense..._

Ayaka pensó que no tenía corazón porque no merecía uno. Pero luego de hundirse, pudo jurar que se rompía.

* * *

No pudo haberse dado de ninguna otra manera. Las chicas como Ayaka normalmente no ganaban nada.

Manaka, por otro lado, hasta había engañado a la muerte.

Y a Ayaka misma. Haciéndola pensar que alguna vez pudo quererla como hermana.

* * *

Tocó fondo en algún momento. Le dolía el costado. Le pareció escuchar una voz que cantaba pero pronto se dio cuenta de que solo era su propio gemido: aspiró profundo el aire limpio de la noche.

La luna en lo alto la observaba como una madre con lástima a través del vidrio del Jardín.

Intentó incorporarse. Su estómago sangraba. Arthur...

Arthur la había apuñalado.

Manaka se lo pidió, él era su Sirviente ahora.

¿La Guerra había acabado?

No estaba segura de eso.

¿Podía correr? Tal vez debía hacerlo. Pero no tenía fuerzas. Se arrastró. Metió la mano en la tierra, como en un zarpazo, para aferrar las raíces de unos corimbos que aún no florecían.

* * *

_Ayaka, tú puedes quedarte el Jardín. Era de..._

_Es especial. Verás, los magos no podemos tener ataduras emocionales. No es conveniente. Pero escúchame._

_Tu hermana tendrá otra herencia. Mis libros de hechizos. Ambas pueden leerlos. Pero ella tiene mucho talento, entiéndelo._

_Este lugar es mágico. Lo hemos modificado. Aquí estarás muy protegida._

_Bajo ciertas reglas, es posible que asegure tu supervivencia. Tal vez algún día, tu inmortalidad._

* * *

—¿Ayaka? ¿Es posible...?

Miró por encima de su hombro a Arthur. Asintió, pálida como estaba. En un espejo de mano que solía usar para los hechizos energéticos, había visto su mal aspecto desde que despertara entre plantas resecas.

Él parecía...sorprendido. Horrorizado. Un dejo de esperanza brilló en sus ojos. Tuvo la intención de dar un paso hacia ella.

Pero.

Ayaka misma se estremeció y retrocedió. Dos lágrimas le bajaron por las mejillas, fugazmente.

—No...tú...

—Tenía que hacerlo. Ella...

Ayaka negó con la cabeza, se tapó los oídos, hubiera lanzado un alarido sin importarle quién la oyera.

Sin embargo, se desvaneció.

Tal vez hubiese caído al suelo de nuevo, pero él...

* * *

—Perdóname, mi señora.

Se sentía bien estar en sus brazos. Él le acarició la cabeza, temblorosamente. Se había quitado la armadura. Era como antes.

Pero...

—Ella vendrá por mí, Arthur.

—No es necesario.

—Yo lo sé.

—Tiene lo que quiere. Por ahora. Hasta la próxima guerra.

—Ella quería cumplir tu deseo.

—Mi deseo ya no es ese. Yo no quería nada. No después de...

Tal vez no debió ceder tan pronto. Pero Ayaka nunca había tenido bendiciones y Arthur, incluso después de que la lastimara tanto, era eso.

Sus labios resultaban demasiado tibios para ser de un asesino.

* * *

—Dime...¿Cómo...?

Ayaka no estaba segura. Él parecía dudar, por momentos, de que fuese realmente ella. Le trajo ropa, sin embargo.

Se hacía una idea pero se guardó de compartirlo.

—Tal vez no puedo morir aquí —reflexionó en voz alta.

—Espero que sea cierto —comentó Arthur.

* * *

No podía volver a la casa. Sabía por qué. Podía escuchar las conversaciones de Manaka y Arthur. Ayaka notó una cana que partía al medio sus sienes. Cavó hasta las raíces del bambú. Con cerrar los ojos el tiempo suficiente, absorbió lo que le faltaba. No vaciló en ese aspecto.

Y solucionó el problema con la pigmentación, aunque su vista seguía bastante borrosa.

Arthur le llevó panecillos que casi no pudo comer. Y agua.

—Ella está dispuesta a recibirte —finalmente dijo.

—Tú la mataste a ella para protegerme. Luego a mí, por orden de ella. ¿Cree que estamos a mano?

—Desde luego que no. Pero no tiene caso repetirnos. Le he rogado y aceptó bajo condiciones.

Ayaka se las imaginaba. No podía tragar comida regularmente. Pero escuchaba su corazón latir. Se aceleró su pulso.

* * *

—¿No estás muerta? Arthur me lo dijo, pensé que estaba delirando. Se ha vuelto muy taciturno. No puedo leer bien lo que pasa en el Jardin, así que es una sorpresa. Y yo creyendo que le llevaba comida a algún animal famélico y patético, de esos que ya ni se mueren —Manaka sonaba tierna y jovial con sus duras palabras. Ayaka no despegó la mirada del suelo. Arthur iba a su lado pero Manaka solo tenía que ordenarle...

No podía tener más que dos comandos. Pero podía usarlos.

—Supongo que sobreviví.

—¿A la espada del Rey? Vaya. Papá debe haberse guardado uno o dos secretos. Y yo que me creí sus mentiras sobre que era la favorita.

Ayaka permaneció en silencio. Manaka adoraba hablar. Le producía escalofríos escucharla. Había sido su querida hermana desde siempre. Y ahora era algo totalmente diferente. Vestía de blanco como su antiguo ser pero sus expresiones eran dementes y estaban torcidas de un modo inquietante, vulgar, obsceno.

Probablemente Arthur lo notaba pero a pesar de su disgusto, guardó silencio al igual que ella.

—Soy la heredera del clan Sajyou. Incluso si vives bajo mi techo, no puedes reclamar ni el apellido ahora. Arthur es mi Sirviente. Si permaneces aquí, será siguiendo mis órdenes. Como una criada. Ya no somos hermanas.

 _Ciertamente_ , pensó Ayaka para sí, apretándose el costado donde tenía una cicatriz profunda.

—Tampoco puedes irte —continuó Manaka, entrecerrando los ojos durante su monólogo—. Sé bien que envidias mi felicidad con Arthur y que harás lo posible por quitármelo. Necesito vigilarte. No creas que será tan fácil.

Ayaka lo veía venir. Solo asintió.

* * *

Ser sirvienta en su propia casa no era tan trágico. Como la moderada fortuna de su padre mago había sido herencia de Manaka, hubo problemas legales tras su muerte.

Ayaka solo sobrevivió con reservas. Siempre encontraba una cuenta nueva desde la cual transferir dinero o algo que vender, incluso oro entre las paredes llenas de secretos.

Manaka le encargó un traje de criada. Arthur y ella discutieron por eso, acerca de su indignidad, pero Ayaka se lo puso sin segundos pensamientos.

Ya no era la dueña del hogar, nunca lo había sido. En todo caso, lo cuidó durante algunos años.

Como condición, solo pidió el Jardín. Manaka no podía usarlo, de todos modos.

—Tiene prohibiciones. Debería quemarlo. Pero esa clase de lugares tienen fecha de caducidad. Ni es necesario.

Ayaka agradeció eso silenciosamente. Arthur le preguntó más de una vez si era genuinamente feliz así. Podían verse en el Jardín. Como cuando Ayaka era una niña. Y antes de que Manaka regresara.

—No estoy triste. Esto transitorio.

—¿Ser sirvienta de Manaka? —indagó Arthur, no muy convencido. Pero apenado.

—Estar viva —suspiró Ayaka.

Ordenó sus pensamientos, de todos modos. Mientras que fregaba pisos y limpiaba ventanas. Recordaba un número particular. Pudo haber estado grabado como bienvenida en las puertas del Infierno.

No quería usarlo.

Pero...

* * *

—Arthur te desea.

Ya era demasiado raro que Manaka insistiera con prodigarle favores. Como invitarla a sentarse a beber el té, luego de que Ayaka quemara accidentalmente los scons y batiera de más la crema para ellos.

—Yo...

—No puedo complacerlo. Te odio por quitármelo. Y por vivir con él mientras que yo estaba muerta. Que aún lo estoy. Mi corazón ni siquiera late. Pero Arthur es un Espiritu Heroico conjurado con un cuerpo de carne. Tiene necesidades. Y como sirvienta, lo satisfacerás.

Ayaka tembló, sus lentes cayeron hasta la punta de su nariz. El sudor le cubrió el rostro.

* * *

—¿Supiste lo que propuso ahora?

Ayaka trató de regar con fertilizantes hechizados las plantas absorbidas. Ya no florecían. Se hundían secas en la tierra resquebrajada. Pero debió sentirse feliz. Casi no necesitaba sus gafas a esas alturas. Solo las usaba para que Manaka no la observara dos veces ni notara...

—No lo entiendo. Supongo que solo es para humillarme más. ¿Qué es peor que ser sirvienta? Objeto. Prostituta. _Mujer de confort_ —comentó, sonriendo con aire ausente.

Arthur le tomó la muñeca, la observó con ojos vidriosos y desesperados. Le sujetó la cintura.

—Nunca te lastimaría. Mi señora.

Él le levantó el mentón. Ella no quería mirarlo.

—Ya lo hiciste una vez. _Dos veces_.

—Sé que fue un deshonor. Pero te protegí cuando pude hacerlo. Deja que lo haga de nuevo.

Ayaka no debió dejar que él la besara. Pero a esas alturas, no le importaba.

Recordó los últimos dígitos del número.

* * *

—Estaba esperando que fueras como _Binah_ , la sirvienta bíblica. Quería sujetarte y que él lo hiciera, ya que está muy necesitado y no aceptará que lo envíe a buscar otra hechicera o simplemente una niña que pueda satisfacerlo. Pero Arthur se rehúsa. Ya ves que yo haría lo que fuera para hacerlo feliz.

"Puedes tenerlo en donde quieras. El Jardin. Incluso mi cama. O la tuya. Ni siquiera me acercaré a burlarme.

"Tanto lo amo. Nunca podrías amarlo igual.

Ayaka escuchó con la vista baja. Manaka tenía razón.

* * *

Completó la mitad de la secuencia numérica. Lo hizo sosteniendo las flores de ave de paraíso. Que se secaron en sus manos.

Una pena. Era una planta que tenía las de durar, necesitaba menos cuidados que el resto en el Jardín. Tiempo atrás.

Arthur fue a verla mientras que Ayaka regaba lo que quedaba de su patrimonio. Ella estaba segura de que recordaría algo más. De vital importancia.

—Manaka me dijo que aceptaste. Nunca le pedí eso.

—Llevas tu país en tu corazón. Y todo padre y rey quiere un príncipe digno al cual criar —susurró Ayaka, acomodándose las lentes.

—Puedes negarte aunque reconozco que sería encomiable si me ayudaras. No tienes por qué. Yo no me mostré lo suficientemente digno.

—Arthur...

Ayaka lo miró, sonriendo. Juntó las páginas de su diario de hechizos con anotaciones y confesiones.

—¿Tú? ¿Me perdonarás...?

—Siempre.

* * *

La primera vez, Manaka estaba ahí. Arthur se disculpó por eso. O quizá por herirla aún más, abriendo sus piernas y enterrándose en ella. Ayaka se retorció contra las sábanas del cuarto de Manaka.

Pensó que eran mejores sábanas que las suyas. Que el algodón era importado y olía fuerte a vainilla por los perfumes de Manaka. Estar envuelta en ellas era un lujo. Como ahogarse con caviar y cianuro.

Ayaka no se atrevió a tomar lo que era de Manaka ni cuando pensó que su hermana estaba muerta. Absurdamente esperó a que sus familiares volvieran de alguna manera.

Nunca pasó.

Ella ansiaba un recuerdo distante. Un fantasma. No carne mal sanada e insana. No el odio de Manaka, como si nunca la hubiese conocido.

Arthur la hacía saltar en la cama, le acariciaba la cicatriz, se disculpaba. No la besó. Tenía prohibido hacerlo.

Pero Ayaka sintió sus dedos en el cabello y el rostro. Aguantó como pudo. Fue casi una hora.

* * *

La _wisteria_ se secó pero sin florecer siquiera. Ayaka pensó que tal vez eso era una especie de advertencia.

Dormitó en el jardín. Era su hora de descanso. Por las noches no descansaba.

Arthur la tomaba. Manaka se reía. Resultaba infernal y ella se tragaba las lágrimas.

Anotó el orden numérico recuperado. Cuando se hizo la prueba de embarazo ( _innecesaria_ ) exigió a Arthur un teléfono celular.

Para emergencias, explicó ella.

Él no entendió o no quiso pensar al respecto. Lo aceptó. Tal vez por lo que seguía.

* * *

Dejó de usar sus lentes. Ya no los necesitaba. Veía con cierta inyección rojiza a medida que le crecía el vientre. Demasiado deprisa.

Se acostumbró a que Arthur y Manaka hablaban de ella como si no estuviera.

—Ayaka ya no debería limpiar ni cocinar. Puedo hacerlo. No soporto...

—Bien. Lo que tú prefieras. El _producto_ no se dañará.

—...

—Quiero decir. _Tu hijo_. No lo tomes como si no me preocupara.

...Se tomaban de las manos. Ayaka casi experimenta náuseas. Eran como una película de amor. Y ella, la expectadora.

Ausente.

* * *

Quería decirle a Arthur que lo amaba, como si eso cambiara algo. Pero ya no estaba segura. Amaba su recuerdo. El confiar en él, antes de que todo se arruinara.

Odiaba su propia debilidad, la cual había empeorado su aventura.

Su cuerpo crecía. Las estaciones pasaban y sus notas, que se llenaban con detalles dolorosos e irrelevantes. La tinta se corría con sus sollozos en silencio.

Las lágrimas a veces eran oscuras. Color sangre o veneno profundo.

Empezó a hablar con el bebé, era su consuelo. El jardín (lo que quedaba de él), adoptó una apariencia gris, amarronada y moribunda.

Ayaka pensó que se cerraban ciclos. Siguió atendiendo diligentemente las plantas que prometieron sobrevivir.

(Aunque ninguna fue más sincera que Arthur).

* * *

Arthur le tocaba el vientre, le sonreía. Ella lo aceptaba aunque no le agradaba. Pues eran las manos que con Manaka...

(Ayaka comenzó a pensar que los perseguía una maldición y que incluso los héroes más oportunos quedan mejor dormidos para siempre en Avalon).

El bebé florecía aunque su jardín se secara y ya ni las palomas que eran sus amigas venían.

Estuvo lista.

Cierto día de lluvia y tormenta trabó la puerta para que ni Arthur ni Manaka la interrumpieran. Se puso en cuclillas sobre una hojarasca y sangró en unas raíces, como si envejeciera con cada suspiro de dolor.

Aún así. Siseó pero no gritó.

Lloró pero no llamó a nadie en esa casa que ya casi no consideraba propia.

Tal vez no debió esperar. Tenía, después de todo, el número, un celular, dinero con oro enterrado entre las plantas muertas, dejado sin duda por Hiroki.

Tenía miedo y culpa. Restos de.

Y eso...

* * *

Cuando pensó que su cuerpo se partía, pudo respirar. Escuchó llanto. Usó un cuchillo sacrificial para cortarse el cordón umbilical.

Y eso, seguramente, fue error. O predicción.

Era una niña.

Ayaka sangraba, la bebé también. La placenta le salió entre un torrente. Arthur gritaba en la puerta, acabó por tirarla abajo.

Ayaka pensó que tal vez habría redención. Eso también fue ingenuo.

* * *

Sangre y sangre.

Escuchó a Manaka discutir con Arthur sobre llevarla a un hospital o no. Estaba fuera de consideración. No podía moverse.

Él la cargó. La bebé lloraba. Ayaka quiso darle el pecho pero...

Arthur las observó a ambas como si sintiera una mezcla de pena y...falta de interés. Ayaka estaba acostumbrándose a que él la tratara de esa manera pero que la recién nacida también lo sufriera, dolió más que el parto contra la tierra.

* * *

Había una leve pelusa rubia en la coronilla de la bebé. Era una niña y eso mermó la determinación de Ayaka.

Quería llamarla _Hiroki_. O _Mordred_. Tal vez lo hubiera hecho. Si, Mordred podía ser una mujer, ¿no? En otro mundo, tal vez hasta Arthur...

Su Arthur cargó a la bebé. Lo hizo como cargaría una espada. Ayaka no vio afecto en él, ni siquiera se molestó en fingir como cuando...

—Quiero dormir. Pero...¿Estarán los dos aquí? ¿Al despertar?

Ayaka no sabía si ella misma preguntaba por Arthur y la bebé. O Arthur y Manaka.

Debió hacerlo por los tres. No tendría que haberse dormido. Pero con los ojos abiertos, aún soñaba con la madre que difícilmente recordaba.

La llamaban del jardín con voces celestiales y demoníacas. Como si hubiera debido regresar a la tierra.

Y _Mordred_.

No era su mundo, después de todo, parecía que la niña no tenía más suerte que Ayaka.

* * *

Cuando despertó, había muchísimo silencio en la casa. Como no debía haber en donde se encontraba una recién nacida.

Ayaka llegó a pensar que su parto fue un delirio de fiebre. Pero en su vientre encontró otra cicatriz y le faltaba la redondez del embarazo.

Seguía débil. Veía borroso.

Hizo un hechizo de sanación. Funcionó. En parte.

Pudo ponerse de pie. Goteó sangre entre las piernas pero continuó. Podía escuchar algo desde la cocina.

Tuvo un _racconto_. Cuando Manaka cocinaba para Arthur.

Encontro al Caballero de pie junto a la mesada donde su hermana trabajaba con cuchillos enrojecidos, entre ruidos de carne destazada. Arthur se cubría el rostro, apesumbrado. Su pena y preocupación solo se acentuaron al ver a Ayaka.

Manaka se volteó sobre el hombro para echarle una mirada indiferente. Una pinta de sangre le atravesaba la cara. Tenía una sonrisa macabra.

—...Te digo que no importa, Arthur. Ayaka es tonta e inútil pero creció conmigo. Ella sabe cómo son las cosas en una familia de magos. No desperdiciamos nada. Y la carne de un recién nacido con un circuito mágico atrofiado, tiene unas propiedades geniales. Solo absorberé sus nutrientes y terminaré de sanar. Podré darte un hijo digno.

Manaka rió. Ayaka sintió que se desmayaba mucho antes de que Arthur finalmente fuese en su dirección e intentara sujetarla para cubrir los gritos que salían de su boca, aterrorizaba como estaba.

Y furiosa.

* * *

— _Mordred_. Iba a llamarla "Mordred". Digo. Se llamaba...

Arthur le preparó un baño de burbujas. Ayudó a recostar el cuerpo dolorido y flojo de Ayaka en la tina perfumada, una vez llena. La sangre tiñó el agua pronto. Hubiera sido un sueño demasiado hermoso, de no ser por eso.

Hablaba como dormida. Quería estarlo. Su entrepierna dolía. Extrañaba...

Lo que solía estar dentro de ella. La bebé.

Que hubiera terminado cortado entre utensilios de Manaka se le hacía irreal e insoportable.

Ayaka lloró y gimió. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Arthur trataba de limpiarle las lágrimas. Ella temblaba.

—No pude hacer nada. Nació...mal. Soy un Espíritu Heroico, tú resucitaste. Ayaka...

Ella cerró los ojos, asintió. Pronto tuvo los labios de Arthur sobre los propios.

* * *

Pensó que él la ahogaría pero siempre se las arreglaba para hacer cosas peores.

—Eres joven y sana. Tendrás otros hijos. Me encargaré de eso.

La ayudó a secarse y vestirse pero Ayaka hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera. En el vapor respiró su propia sangre mezclada con otros fluídos. Desorientada, juraba que escuchaba el llanto de la bebé en alguna parte.

Al ponerse de pie por sí misma, casi se cayó. Le salía de los pezones una mezcla obscena de leche y sangre. 

* * *

A Ayaka le tomó un par de días que parecieron horas de sueño descontinuo y pesadillas. Pero. Habiendo recordado el número, acabó usándolo.

No era la única dádiva del Jardín, contando su propia vida. Nada desdeñable.

Ayaka cavó entre las raíces secas del rododendro. En el fondo encontró una caja cuyo cerrojo tenía un sello. Quebrado con un breve encantamiento, este último se abrió.

Los conflictos entre hermanos hijos de magos eran frecuentes. Manaka tenía tanto talento, que no se discutió quién sería la heredera.

Tampoco mataron a Ayaka o la dieron en adopción. De hecho. Le enseñaron suficiente. Pudo haberse casado para pasar su cresta reforzada por sus prácticas.

Hiroki probablemente había programado algo así. Pero existía la posibilidad de que Manaka y ella disputaran.

Ayaka estaba instruída para huír dadas esas circunstancias.

La caja tenía en su interior algún dinero en oro sólido. Unas cuantas barras. Suficiente para empezar de nuevo.

Eso haría. Pero para hacerlo...

* * *

Usó el número al final. Pensó que nunca lo haría. Y desde la primera muerte de Manaka...también creyó que jamás sería contra alguien de su familia.

No quedaba nadie. No entonces.

* * *

Ella no tenía experiencia pagándole a un sicario mago. Pero esperó por el tal Kiritsugu Emiya, tan famoso en otra ciudad y amigo de su padre. O algo así.

El chico que llegó a su encuentro en el jardín botánico era harina de otro costal, de hecho. Iba vestido con traje, seguramente estaba armado, pero...

—Soy Shirou Emiya, ¿eres Ayaka Sajyou?

Ella asintió, con la vista clavada en la puerta mal re-colocada por Arthur. Estaba llena de una inquietud que no la poseía desde su supervivencia de la Guerra.

—Mi hermana...

—No te preocupes por eso. Con lo que pagaste, mi padre usó unas balas especiales y ya no tienes que pensar en ella.

—...

—A toda mi familia le sorprendió lo tuyo. Maiya, mi madre, se indignó mucho con lo de tu...

Ayaka alzó el rostro lloroso y a Shirou no le quedó más que callar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con ella.

—¿Y Saber?

—...Bueno, él ya no tiene un Master y aún necesita uno para seguir materializándose en este mundo. Aunque no tenga una intención clara como Servant...debería...

Como si lo hubiesen invocado al mencionarlo, Arthur llegó como un rayo a la puerta del jardín botánico. Ayaka nunca pensó que lo miraría con indiferencia.

—¡Ayaka! Manaka está...

—Lo sé, Saber.

Él parecía sorprendido. Su brazo sangraba. Usaba el traje negro de guardaespaldas que Manaka había confeccionado para él.

—Permítame presentarme. Soy Shirou Emiya, Ayaka Sajyou contrató los servicios del negocio de mi familia. Toma una tarjeta, Saber.

Los ojos de Saber tenían las pupilas disminuídas. Ayaka trató de evitar su mirada llena de desespero y confusión.

—¿Quién es este hombre, Ayaka? —la voz de Saber temblaba con algo que ella reconoció como el dolor de la traición. Un estremecimiento que Ayaka tuvo al hablar durante todos esos meses hundida en el sufrimiento, matada, abandonada y abusada.

—Yo lo traje, Saber.

—Saber, no quiero ser grosero, pero Ayaka necesita hacer sus maletas y no te quiere aquí. Está especificado en el contrato.

—Ayaka...

—Tiene razón, Arthur.

—¡No! Sé que te lastimé pero eres lo único...

—¿Que te queda? ¿Ahora? ¿Porque ya no está mi hermana?

—Por favor...

—Saber, no lo repetiré. Si tengo que mantener un duelo contigo, lo haré. Solo soy un asesino como mi padre pero no es la primera vez que me enfrento a un Servant.

—Tú...Shirou Emiya...

—Saber, vete, por favor. El padre de Shirou hará contrato contigo. Necesita un ayudante.

—¡No colaboraré con un hombre ruin que no respeta a la mujer de otro!

—No soy tu mujer desde hace mucho. Tenías una que te obligó a matarme. No confome con eso, cuando regresé, ambos hicieron de mi vida un infierno. Ella ya no existe y yo debo partir. Por tu ambición y tu falta de personalidad, nos perdiste a ambas. Y yo a nuestra hija.

—Ayaka...

—Saber, ella dijo lo que tenía que decir. Mi papá está en un coche aparcado afuera. ¿Por qué no lo buscas? Se irá de viaje pronto y mi hermano, Sigma, se marcha a la universidad, ya no será un matón. Yo estoy algo cansado para acompañarlo en su lugar y nuestra madre está embarazada otra vez. Puedo darme cuenta de que a ti viajar con mi padre te haría bien. Lejos de aquí.

Shirou Emiya sin duda era un valiente. Pocos se hubieran acercado así a Saber, el Rey Arthur, para empujarlo, apretando la mandíbula.

Las manos de Arthur temblaron, cerradas en un puño. Volvió a ver a Ayaka como en un ruego pero...

No era suficiente para ella. Nunca lo sería. No luego de revivir para sufrir tanto desprecio de su parte.

Cuando lo entendió, se marchó hacia la puerta, y era solo un hombre más. Si había sido un Rey, eso sucedió mucho tiempo atrás. Ayaka ni siquiera existía y Camelot no era su problema.

Como Arthur pensó que una Mordred tampoco se trataba de su responsabilidad.

—Supongo que emprenderé mi propio viaje.

—Padre me ha indicado que te lleve hasta Fuyuki. Tienes familia allí, ¿verdad?

—De hecho, una tía y sus hijas, que son mis primas. Progenie de un mago.

—La casa Tohsaka.

—¿Los conoces?

—Son algo así como famosos. En especial Rin. Te va a agradar. Ella es valiente y fuerte, un poco pesada, pero muy lista. Te enseñará todo lo que quieras de magia.

Ayaka sonrió por primera vez desde que emergiera de la tierra manchada con sangre. No quedaba mucho de su jardín, las plantas y los árboles secos, muertos como sus sueños con Saber o toda confianza que pudo haberle tenido a su Sirviente. Siquiera a Manaka.

Tuvo la certeza, antes de que Shirou Emiya la ayudara a dejar en orden el resto de su hogar, de que nada más volvería a crecer en su preciado jardín. Las palomas que Manaka no había matado daban vueltas en el techo de la edificación. La saludaban, con ululaciones, acaso agradeciéndole por no darles una muerte sacrificial.

Como la que su amado Saber si le había otorgado. Aquella de la que escapó aturdida pero con esperanza. Desgarrada al medio. Sin hijos.

Antes de dejar la casa de sus padres, con las maletas que el joven sicario la ayudó a cargar, ella ofreció una oración por sus seres amados. Los muertos y los corruptos.

Tenía la certeza de no volver a abrir las cerraduras de esa edificación nunca más. Y para bien.

Lo hizo.


End file.
